


笼子

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 放置的铁笼房间中的大象但丁饲养了某种东西。而维吉尔希望他看清。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	笼子

事情的起因是某天将委托带上门的莫里森随口提起的话。  
事务所里所有的东西都焕发着生机与活力，连地毯下的隐藏的缝隙都被清理干净，也许他的兄长在这方面的确有些挑剔，在魔界的时候明明能忍住更多灰尘和脏乱的。  
“环境不同，但丁。”  
维吉尔毫不客气用扫把驱赶试图赖在沙发上当闲人的但丁，贴在他脑门上的购物清单写满了要顶着太阳出去买的东西。  
所有人都对清理一新的事务所表示了不同程度的认可与赞美，当然维吉尔也允许他留下了一些可以充当安心毛毯的东西，翠西甚至打趣他说维吉尔将他养得很好。  
这听起来有点太怪了。  
可事实如此，维吉尔拿着剃须刀的模样像极了在研究什么精密仪器，下手快准稳狠干净利落，连带着剪了快要盖住眼睛的额发。但丁还没来得及对开裂镜子里映出的自己发表点什么感言的时候维吉尔又打开了花洒，热水淋了他一身，从这个适宜的温度看是早有预谋。  
清出去的垃圾塞满了两个大型垃圾箱，其中最占地方的还是那些酒瓶和堆成一摞的披萨外卖盒子，他抱怨维吉尔可能把还有半瓶的酒给扔进垃圾箱，结果第二天收到了一瓶放在桌上还带着拉花的波本威士忌，琥珀色的酒液摇摇晃晃，最终倾倒进红蓝一对的马克杯里当了某次晚餐的助兴。  
这次的委托有份写得仔仔细细的文书，里面附带现场照片，上面是某种猛兽的爪印，但又太大了，仿佛古代生物从时空中探爪而出。  
也许是恶魔，也许仅仅是变异的野兽。  
委托人希望能够抓到活的。  
话题就成了到底要多大的笼子才能装进一头有如此脚印的野兽。  
“我记得之前事务所里有一个笼子。”  
莫里森手里的古巴雪茄在此时只是一件装饰“那个应该能关下。”  
是的，一个笼子。  
铁制的，漆成黑色的巨大笼子，放置在事务所里，挤掉了台球桌的位置，突兀地向每一个进入事务所的人展示它的存在。  
才认识没多久的粉裙子小姑娘问那是什么，背吉他盒的但丁说是限制级表演的道具，作为淑女不应该观看的东西。  
莫里森没有把这个话题引下去，但丁拍了拍委托书说他接了这个单子，只希望此时把那块碎镜子给扔出去的老哥不再嫌弃他老是待在事务所里做大号软弹抱枕。  
实际上维吉尔并不介意，只不过他觉得但丁需要更健康的生活，以便有更多的体力来跟上所有夜间少儿不宜的活动。  
如果但丁听得到维吉尔的想法他一定会发生反驳，然而每次激烈交锋过后闭着眼睛就睡过去的人是他，维吉尔有时不得不狠狠鞭挞柔软的内里几下让他皱着眉抱怨地醒来。  
“那个铁笼子。”  
维吉尔没有关床头灯，但丁挠着自己脖子上的齿痕，似乎有点渗血，明天的床单枕巾要记得倒标注超强去污的洗衣液。  
但丁以为这个话题早就结束了。  
“只是一个关宠物用的东西，你知道的，恶魔宠物。”  
维吉尔看起来并不怎么相信但丁所给的答案。  
事实上维吉尔猜得没错，但丁回答是谎言，毕竟这个理由实在蹩脚。  
  
  
肯定是那个铁笼子在作怪，但丁已经很久没梦到这个了，他知道自己在做梦，这种感觉蛮奇怪的，像翻阅某种书籍一样观看过去发生的种种，但自己没办法控制记忆流动。  
那是他输给帕蒂第五十二杯圣代时发生的事，粗粗焊制的铁笼子称不上艺术品，甚至都不能说有多美观，就那样摆在事务所中。  
但丁对看见那个笼子表示疑惑的人解释说只是用来关某种大型宠物的东西，蕾蒂拍下账单让他打起精神来“你最近有点儿不对劲。”  
老练的恶魔猎人耸耸肩，说大概照顾宠物花了他一些功夫，不过好在已经顺利上手，接下来他会努力把账单还上，所以能不能先借两个月的水电费救急。  
蕾蒂走之前给他留了单子，他捻起薄薄的纸，上面所给的信息昭示的确是个能活动筋骨的委托，只是他现在圈养的宠物也许会对饲主的离开感到不满。  
但丁看向笼子，足以关下三个高大男子的大小，现在是白天，他的宠物在里面沉睡。打开笼子门拖出食盆，冲洗得干干净净的塑料制品还没有被使用过几次，往里面放置了大量没有放干血液的新鲜肉食，穿着沉重盔甲的恶魔动了动，盔甲摩擦出可怖的声音，和记忆中一模一样，那就是他正在饲养的东西。  
像是什么绘本童话中的故事一样，他在那天晚上踢翻在浴室里的酒瓶，酒精浸泡整个大脑，用冷水抹了脸的他知道每个人都在试图更多地关心他，蕾蒂也好翠西也好，包括帕蒂和莫里森以及其他人，他们也许没有完全知道发生什么事，但多次来拜访还是透露出了讯息。  
幸好没有人来时常缺水的浴室，里面码起来的酒瓶能够淹没但丁自己，他已经在白天做个正常的做一休七恶魔猎人，晚上还是希望有点自由时光。  
他想他应该养个什么小东西，好证明自己的确把生活过回了正轨。  
抬眼看到碎镜子中的自己。  
以为已经彻底死亡消逝的尼洛·安杰罗突然从碎镜子里摔出来，猝不及防的但丁接了个满怀被压倒在地，他撑起时摸到破损的冰冷盔甲，也看到枯朽的银发与那些不详的纹路。  
在那瞬间压在他脑海中的想法是留下尼洛·安杰罗，或者说黑骑士，维吉尔，总之，留下维吉尔。  
对方总是在白天沉睡夜间苏醒，毫无疑问对但丁抱有敌意，幸好那些破裂的缝隙不断逸散出魔力让黑骑士远不在全盛状态，多数情况下像只被捕获的头狼般对但丁嘶吼。刚开始的夜晚但丁只能强行让他的下颌骨保持脱臼状态，好让那些野兽咆哮不至于传遍整条街道引来人注目。  
事实上他的担心是多余的，没有人来抱怨野兽般的吼声，只有他下巴老是发酸，下手太重。  
黑骑士，不，维吉尔应该认不出他了，浅淡蓝色的双眼中闪动的永远是仇恨的光。  
但丁能理解这个，他杀了维吉尔，一股脑追求力量的兄长当然会充满恨意。  
杂志上偶尔也会有推荐所谓的宠物用品，中间带横杆的防咬嘴套，大型犬专用，也可以定做，毕竟有些人的爱好不方便直接说出来。  
他第一次给维吉尔戴上嘴套时遇到了困难，对方并不配合，来来去去反倒弄得自己嘴角开裂渗出不少血丝来。  
黑骑士的影子能将他笼罩，黑色的嘴笼子倒是和那身盔甲很相配，他彻底解决了吼叫的问题，做得不错，那么接下来就是食物。  
虽然已经被腐蚀的兄长不怎么大范围的活动，但作为饲主，他需要提供食物，最好是含有魔力的，以填充那些空缺的不断流失魔力的缝隙。  
他剁开不用钱就能得到的食物，溅起来的细小骨块让恶魔猎人有些恶心，他试图转移注意力，比如自己很少见到这样的维吉尔。  
沉默的，寡言的，只会对着他表达食欲渴求的恶魔。  
用了两个星期摸索出维吉尔的日常行为状态，出去完成委托的时候就放置好食物锁上笼子门，几天几夜不回来都没关系，没人愿意闯入事务所，也没人能够伤害维吉尔，即使他如此虚弱。  
当他回来打开事务所的大门，扑面而来的是肉食腐烂的气味，血水都已经凝固成硬块，清洗起来非常麻烦，黑骑士在笼子中保持着与他离去时相同的姿势。脱下外套，但丁知道他不但需要收拾自己，还要收拾这些餐具与残渣，因为维吉尔喜欢干净的环境。  
他可以向尼洛·安杰罗抱怨自己很累，模仿记忆里哥哥的语调教训他应该珍惜自己准备的食物，这些东西需要通过疼痛才能得到，处理干净很麻烦，一切都很麻烦。  
单身的恶魔猎人并不是非要养一只耗费精神的宠物陪伴自己，他甚至都无法说出如果维吉尔再不听话就会狠踢他屁股一顿，我会把你扔出去，我会，我可能，我想，不，我不想，但丁无法再承受一次离别。  
那些抱着破手套才能入眠的日子已经远去，现在他有尼洛·安杰罗，他的宠物，他的维吉尔。  
“我倒是没有想过，半魔人的自愈力也治不好黑眼圈吗？”  
翠西倒是没有纠结在那个笼子上，巨大的铁制品已经成了事务所房间中明晃晃存在的野象，谁也不会再特意提起，更不会对里面关着的宠物指指点点。  
金发的女恶魔用手指戳了戳但丁眼眶下面的淤青，尤其在他的肤色变白之后这部分更加明显。  
没办法否认这一点，他总算理解那些饲养宠物人的心情，要照顾好一只脾气不好的生物的确要耗费大量心力，小时候那些被他捡回来的东西都是维吉尔帮忙隐瞒，帮忙喂养，在这方面他只能努力追上兄长。  
“而且有点怪味道。”  
那可能是但丁没来得及丢掉的宠物剩饭，打包的黑塑料袋开了口子，没盖住所有气味，恶魔的嗅觉又很灵敏。  
“是从你身上飘出来的。”  
翠西补充了一句，否定了但丁的猜测。  
“不，没有，没有任何味道。”  
红色的衣服上被同色的液体浸透一小部分，如果但丁不想开口，翠西也撬不开他的嘴，女恶魔给他留了份披萨，他正为此感到开心，结果打开之后看到了西兰花。  
这比橄榄要好点，但也不适合搭配在披萨上。  
自然而然被他挑出来，捏了一点去喂维吉尔，对方显然同他一样不喜欢这个，拒绝食用。  
可他分明记得维吉尔总是会把他故意扔进盘子里的花椰菜给吃掉，也许恶魔猎人马上就要经历自己哥哥迟来的叛逆期，小时候的维吉尔既然能给他揍出血长记性，已经成为黑骑士的维吉尔当然能拒绝他的花椰菜。  
这没什么大不了的，花椰菜就是要被扔进垃圾桶。  
实际上维吉尔并不适合作为宠物饲养，有时候但丁不得不补充睡眠时，梦魇般又熟悉的声音会冒出来，问他为什么不吃花椰菜。  
你自己也不吃啊，维吉尔。  
他的回答得到了来自兄长的冷笑，拿着阎魔刀的维吉尔有些模糊不清，“动脑子想想，但丁！”  
失血过多的确会让脑子转得更慢些，但丁想，不过他不是有好好理解维吉尔都每一句话吗？  
“我已经很努力了，维吉。”  
手臂上取肉的地方还没有长好，森白的骨头隐约可见，他伸手试图捏起绽开的皮肉，被维吉尔用阎魔刀拍开。  
“看着我，但丁，但丁，看着我。”  
那是记忆中维吉尔还完好无损充满生机的样子，舌头打结的但丁只能回答“这是假的。”  
“这是假的，但丁，对，这是假的。”  
这个维吉尔给了他额头上的吻。  
他发现自己就快淹死过去，在给尼洛安杰罗洗澡时没忍住睡意栽进浴缸里，口鼻灌进去好几口凉水，冷酷的资本家没等到应有的钱财，于是残忍切断热水与电的供应，幸好外面月亮够大，漏了那么几丝光芒进来，让他看得清破碎很久的镜子。  
里面的男人戴着狗嘴笼子。  
用还在流血的手把头发梳上去，蓝色眼睛的尼洛·安杰罗就在此处，沉默等待他下一步动作。  
维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔。  
维吉尔要他醒过来。  
维吉尔要他认清楚现在的一切。  
他到底饲养的是什么。  
腐烂而不被食用的血肉，空无一物被人逐渐忽视的铁笼子，喜欢草莓圣代不喜欢花椰菜的黑骑士。  
一直以来对于房间中巨大铁笼传递的真相视而不见的人到底是谁？  
但丁的眼睛酸涩，在这个晚上不会停止的雨水从指缝漏下来，他早就知道维吉尔已经死了，就在他的面前，那条项链，伤痕，过去种种交织，用铁笼子来自欺欺人。  
自己也许还需要更成熟一些。  
他终于收敛了情绪，把酒瓶从卫生间里挪出来，琳琅满目各种品牌的劣质酒，所需要只是滚烫的酒精带来片刻安眠。  
恶魔猎人觉得自己好得不能再好，过去和现在没有什么不一样的，维吉尔不会回来。  
  
  
  
还没来得及对自己过去的所作所为发表点什么感想的但丁被驱赶出了梦境，他的哥哥用有怪味的东西拍他的脸，懒洋洋的但丁呻吟一声，试图在有限的空间里躲避维吉尔。  
结果他看清了维吉尔手里提着的东西——那个旧嘴套，睡意尽数逃走徒留没有帮助的紧张，他当初的确把那个铁笼子给丢进储藏室，但当时昏昏沉沉的也许没有扔干净所有的东西。  
这可真是历史遗留问题。  
维吉尔的手指摸过嘴套特意制成柔软的内部，上面有点干涸的血液，在隐秘的地方还写着什么情趣商品的标签。  
他以为但丁试图藏在床下被一把拖出来倒在地板上的那些自慰小道具已经是极限，没想到但丁远比他想的要更开放一些。  
看他老哥的眼神但丁就开始想自己当时不应该冲动下单，当时是很需要定制的大型犬嘴套，但也不是一定要马上就买，可能真有那么一点点私心在里面，想看维吉尔戴这玩意儿的样子。  
好吧，但丁，快动动脑子找个理由告诉维吉尔不需要太过关注这个东西。  
然而令他没想到的是维吉尔皱着眉把那东西戴上了，漆黑的皮革制物，在晨光中闪烁危险的色泽，一整夜都没喝水让但丁口干舌燥头晕目眩，他没想过这个。  
不合适吗？  
不，太过合适了，情热直接席卷了但丁，他的哥哥还火上浇油给他送上很多东西，大部分隐秘绮丽的幻想都是有关于还没有回来的维吉尔，狗嘴笼子现在就快要了他的命。  
逐渐提升的温度，在床上彻底融化摊开的肢体，潮湿从下体不断分泌，过于激动直接登上极点的身体让他得到了一声蓄着唾液的笑。但丁如此急切地去索取亲吻，被皮革包裹的金属物给阻挡，伸出舌头试图去舔舐维吉尔的唇，却怎么也够不到，就像这也是个摸不着的幻像。  
他的模样取悦了兄长，维吉尔的眼睛将但丁整个人映进去，晨间运动过于有点太过火了，足够甜美的疼痛席卷全身，倏忽又是脊椎骨攀升快感，噼里啪啦炸遍全身，被口枷阻止过多声音的维吉尔向他发出低沉气音，真正的猛兽那般，仿佛随时都能扯出他的喉咙嚼断那些血肉筋膜，鲜红涂遍体表让他彻底成为献祭的可口羔羊。  
维吉尔掐住但丁的腰往下拖，强迫还在红肿发痛的口吞下更多粗长的性器，每次往上的撞击都能让但丁挤出更多的透明液体覆盖住已经干涸的咸味痕迹。  
他的弟弟做了噩梦，在过去的日子里，需要找回自我的不仅仅是他，还有但丁。  
实际上维吉尔有一点断断续续不怎么清楚的记忆，在他努力挣脱覆盖的甲胄时，被禁锢的精神咆哮着冲击着牢笼，半梦半醒浮沉间他看到了但丁。  
把自己关在笼子里的但丁。  
漆黑的同所有谎言一样不详的铁笼子，但丁剖出自己的血肉扔在食盆中，双眼却紧盯虚空。  
你可是赢家，但丁，这种样子可不是你该有的。  
他狠狠用阎魔刀敲了这个但丁，幸好那些酒精还是没能彻底打败半魔人的血统，傻弟弟找回了清醒。  
一点点剥离盔甲，维吉尔更多地思考和但丁的关系，缓慢拼凑记忆碎片，他需要力量，残缺破损的肢体绝不能称得上是好状态。  
现在他对这个关系有了答案。  
当但丁在他身下打开自己所有隐秘血淋淋的爱之后，餍足满溢所有细胞，连恶魔都为此感到欢欣。  
被顶得有些受不了的但丁伸手去扯维吉尔后脑的嘴套扣子，去他的保持发型，传奇恶魔猎人只希望他和维吉尔都能变得更糟一些，最好太阳升到正空，他们才赤裸着身体去吃早就放凉的早饭。  
今天没空去抓那东西，明天也许有，如果但丁的屁股及时恢复过来就可以。  
伴随着深入骨髓的激颤，掉了嘴笼的维吉尔在但丁额头落下吻，和过去梦境中一模一样。  
也许过去他们都曾遭遇许多伤痛，但现在，他们会一同治愈。  
给予痛苦，给予爱情，以及一切。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
